redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Pere Provoke/Personality and Relationships
Personality For much of his youth Pere held a great deal of resentment towards being the second born, and was infuriated at always seeming to be an afterthought to Yulian. He was rebellious, angry, and at times foolish. After completing the Warrior Ceremony, and especially after Librie's Coup and the death of his father, Pere has become much more mature and reasonable. Pere is a noble, intelligent, and socially adept young man who values tribal tradition and honor above most everything. He is confident in himself and can be very stiff, but rarely takes overt risks and focuses on the long game. He is very ambitious, but would never compromise his honor to further his own goals. Relationships Yulian Provoke Pere's relationship with his elder brother is a complex affair. Yulian has always cared about Pere, but since their very youngest days Pere resented that Yulian was the Young Glow and seemed to be everyone's favorite - despite Pere being more talented in many ways. This animosity was only fed by Librie's manipulations - constantly widening the rift between the brothers, and forcing competition over collaboration. Though Yulian tried to understand and connect with his brother - even conceding Pere's abilities and offering him the chance to take over as Glow if he can overcome Yulian - the competition remained.As they have grown, Pere has grudgingly begun to respect his brother for his spectacular physical strength, as well as his ability as a leader. Pere saved Yulian's life after they were poisoned by Librie, and Yulian in turn saved his brother after their escape, and found some ability to connect in mourning their father and rebuilding the tribe. Currently the two share a (generally) fraternal rivalry, and though both strive to overcome the other, neither would hesitate to put their life on the line for his brother. Baguna Provoke Pere loved and respected his father, but was not terribly close to him, and was not educated as a succesor as Yulian was. Baguna's death was a huge shock to Pere. Sena Provoke Pere and his mother had a very loving relationship, and she was his most frequent guide and supporter - looking out for his best interests but always doing her best as Tribe Mother to guide him in a way that wouls most benefit the tribe. She encouraged him to be strong, and mostly too respect his family and the ways of the tribe - to not be bitter towards his position, and most of all to understand those around him. Librie Provoke Though they were never close, Librie manipulated Pere for her coup attempt, constantly trying to pit him against Yulian. Orca Provoke Pere's obsession with Yulian, as well as the natural age gap put some distance between the younger brothers, but they were cordial and loved each other. The Warriors of Pareia Despite his skill and position (or perhaps because of them) Pere made the conscious decision to avoid Red Storm. instead, Pere trained in the traditional way of the tribe, learning from veterans and training alongside the young men. He quickly gained the respect and admiration of both, proving to be a very talented warrior as well as a friendly and likable leader. Proda Trevels Under the firm hand of Grace, Pere was somewhat reluctantly married to his first wife. They seem to get along well enough, though Pere is surprisingly shy. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages